


Toy Champions

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cloaca, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Other, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where instead of the Champions get killed by the Blights the Champions are captured by the Blights and used sexually by them. Against their will of course these are Blights we're talking about.Chapters will go from Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, then Mipha so if you want you can just read the ones about one specific champion. When it comes to Genitalia Wind blight will have a penis, thunder blight will have a vagina , fire blight will have...a hole? Not a vagina or anus just a hole, and Water blight will be able to generate a Vagina or Penis.Also Revali does not have a penis in this. He has a cloaca. Like most actual birds. Revali with a Penis just feels weird to me.[Discontinued]
Relationships: Daruk/Fireblight Ganon, Mipha/Waterblight Ganon, Revali/Windblight Ganon, Urbosa/Thunderblight Ganon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Revali - Day 1

At this point in the battle with this blight thing Revali was less worried about Hyrule and more about his own pride. The thing was barely even trying anymore- out of pity or because it was too easy the rito couldn't tell -and he was still getting knocked all over the place. He didn't bring his Bow either because it needed repairs so even if he wasn't in as pathetic of a state he was in now he would still likely be- excuse the language -totally fucked. 

Wind blight knocked Revali back with a tornado and Revali could barely even try to dodge so he was knocked against the wall leading into Medoh. He helplessly slid down the wall into a sitting position. There was nothing he could do. Well nothing he could think of that he could pull off at the moment. He hated doing what he was doing but he didn't have any other options so he just closed his eyes and waited for death. 

But it never came. After what felt like an hour of waiting- though in reality only about a minute -he opened his eyes again to see what was taking so long. He was greeted by Wind blight hunched over in front of him with it's...face? In front of Revali's. He jumped back- well tried but was stopped by the wall -att he unexpected sight. If he was older like Urbosa or Daruk he probably would've had a heart attack right then and there. 

They stared at each other while Revali tried to calm his breathing. When Revali calmed down the Blight picked him up with the-not-a-laser-gun arm and took him inside Medoh. Revali was confused but figured the thing wanted his body to be out of anyone- including it's own -sight and just closed his eyes again and waited. 

This time he opened his eyes when he felt his pants being pulled down. He had been placed against the wall of the lower area of Medoh in a sitting position. The thing was undressing him. The thing was fucking undressing him- WHY WAS IT UNDRESSING HIM?! 

Revali instantly started panicking and trying to get it to stop using both his talons and wings. The blight didn't care until he actually started managing to halt his progress. It slipped it's gun arm under Revali's arms and pressed his arms against the wall then slid it's arm up so it had Revali pinned by his wrists. 

Revali thrashed in the Blight's grip and kept yelling at it to let him go and to just kill him already but it didn't listen. It got the rito's pants off and threw them to the other side of the lower area. 

Revali hissed in pain when he felt one of it's fingers slip into him. The problem wasn't that it went it dry in fact since the blight was made of malice it was actually pretty slippery. While it being Malice helped it also caused the problem that made him hiss. Malice well...hurt. It stung inside of his Cloaca. It didn't hurt before when he was being carried cause 1. Clothes and 2. Feathers. 

But now it was inside him. He didn't have feathers to protect him inside his cloaca and if he did there would be a much weirder problem at hand. At wing? Probably wasn't the best time to be thinking of rito puns. 

The Blight started pumping the finger in and out of him. His eyes were now squinted from the pain as he tried to wiggle out of it's grasp. The thing's finger was huge. He was trying not to to move his hips too much since those nails were sharp and it wouldn't be very pleasant to get stabbed inside the cloaca. He was struggling to stay silent with the large finger inside him but was just barely managing. 

The blight ignored his struggling making it clear that it wasn't going to stop until it wanted to no matter how much Revali fought back. Revali finally calmed down and just waited for it to be over. Well that's what he was going to do before he noticed something. 

The thing had a fucking dick now. 

When the hell did that get there? That most definitely wasn't there the last time he checked. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a nail brush against the roof of his cloaca. He looked down and he could now see that the sides of his Cloaca- the lips -were red from the contact with malice. 

Now that he was what wind blight considered calm his wings were freed. He lowered his wings and looked at them to make sure it didn't manage to leave any weird residue on his feathers. Who knows what stuff the thing could've been in before that it hadn't washed off. 

The blight placed it's now free arm next to the Champion and continued fingering him. When he was sure his wings were clean he placed one of his hands on the Blight's wrist and tugged lightly to see if it'd remove it's hand with a little encouragement. It didn't seem to care. As to be expected. 

He rested against the wall and placed his hands on the floor on both sides of himself. The blight seemed pleased with his calmness. Revali was as to be expected much less content about it. At this point he wasn't sure if he was more humiliated by the fact that he failed hyrule or that he was now being fingered by the thing that defeated him.

Revali tensed slightly when he felt a second finger slide in. He could barely manage one and now he had two. He looked at the Blight's hand again. How many fingers was the damn thing gonna try to put in him? He couldn't help but groan or whimper slightly now when the fingers went from going out to in. He had been able to stay quiet before because it was being gentle and slow but he hadn't been stretched out this much before. 

He didn't have much experience when it came to sex so that didn't help him. The blight thankfully spared him the humiliation by not reacting to the noises he was making. Revali rested his head against the wall again. 

It just kept going for a while without change. Revali was started to wonder if it was just gonna finger him until he died naturally. After a while though it pulled it's fingers out and Revali felt relieved for a moment before he felt something else press against his cloaca and he looked down to see the thing's dick against his cloaca. 

He did NOT want a dick inside himself. Not only was the thing giant but dicks ejaculate. Cum makes a mess and he would really rather not escape with cum stained pants on. Well if he escaped. He was gonna escape right? No time to think about that. 

Revali tried getting up but the Blight grabbed his waist and held him still. Revali kept struggling against it trying to stand up making it difficult to get it's dick in. It let him stand up and he tried running away but he was held still again. The thing raised the champion's left leg and tried shoving itself into him again which made him struggle again but this time it was easier to deal with so it just ignored his struggling and managed to shove the thing into Revali's tiny Cloaca. 

Revali cried out whether from pain or just discomfort it couldn't really tell. Nor did it really care. It shoved him against the wall and started roughly pushing itself deeper into the small rito. Everything was happening so suddenly now and Revali couldn't keep up. One second the blight was gently fingering him but now he was being stretched out by it's dick. 

Since it's dick was made a malice it stung too which did not help. The thing didn't stretch him nearly enough thickness wise and the length was too much for him. Plus the battle from what was likely a few minutes ago meant he was still exhausted and weak. He could barely handle it but he would have to for the sake of his pride. Oh and hyrule. 

The thing eventually got most of itself in and started thrusting in and out of him. 

Revali's Cloaca was sore and on the verge of numb, his legs were starting to give out, it felt like his insides were being pounded into mush, but at least he was now used to the sting of the malice. It was slowly getting harder and harder to bear cause it kept going deeper. He didn't want to give up he didn't want to give in but it seemed like the thing had much better endurance than him. He after not long he couldn't take it like that and rested his head on the thing's chest- he couldn't reach his shoulder -and gripped onto it's back for support. 

He was tired. Actually not just tired. He was absolutely exhausted. As soon as this thing was done whether or not he managed to escape he wanted a long LONG nap. He didn't even care if things were happening now. He'd rather help with the after damage then try to help in his current state. Despite how overwhelming it felt he also felt like he could fall asleep while the thing was fucking him from how tired he was. 

He of course couldn't at least not for long but it felt like he could. 

Would the thing even ejaculate? If it did would it even be cum? Would it just spit malice into his cloaca? If it didn't ejaculate how would it choose when it was done? 

He was somewhat managing to get mind off of the physical feeling of what was happening. Probably from how cloudy his head was at the moment. If he wasn't so tired he probably wouldn't be able to get his mind off it at all. 

After about half an hour of Revali getting his guts pummeled the blight finally finished and pulled out of him. It didn't cum it just pulled out and it's dick kinda just...retreated into it's body. Revali didn't see it since he was already starting to fall asleep as soon as it pulled out. He snapped back into reality when he couldn't feel the ground under him anymore. 

The blight had lifted him into the air and started cradling him like a baby. Was this monster seriously showing him the great Revali Sympathy?! A champion like him didn't need such pity from an enemy! He attempted to push himself away from the blight but it didn't let go. Likely cause they were now just slightly under Medoh's roof. 

It just held onto him and pet his back. Specifically down his back so his feathers weren't lifted and he wasn't stung by the malice. Revali tried to fight but he was too tired. He eventually just gave up and rested against the large creature almost instantly falling asleep. 

The blight continued to comfort the small Rito aware his body had just gone through a lot. Ganon told the blights to humiliate and punish them but he didn't say they couldn't comfort them afterwards. Wind blight was likely going to be the only one to show sympathy though but there wasn't anything he could do about that. 

The small champion's young age also caused the blight to feel sorry for him. It was going to try to make him as comfortable and loved as it could while still obeying it's leader. 

~first day done~


	2. Urbosa - Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just felt like mentioning this about the last chapter: Revali wasn't depressingly saying "kill me already" It was more of a "KILL ME YOU FUCKING COWARD"
> 
> Just clarifying
> 
> Also this chapter is going to have a lot more of the blight's perspective than the last one. Also also sorry for how long this took I've just not been in the writing mood lately and when I am in the mood I keep forgetting that I have this waiting on be worked on.
> 
> So once again Sorry I can tell a pretty big amount (from my perspective) of people seem to like this.

Being greeted by a creature of Calamity when she arrived at her divine beast was definitely not something she expected or was prepared for. She couldn't help but worry about the others specifically Revali and Mipha. They had only gone to Lanayru to escort Zelda and hadn't expected to have had to fight anything so in other words she and none of the others had weapons on them. 

Was Revali okay? Was Mipha okay? She wasn't too worried about Daruk cause he had a magic shield but Revali and Mipha didn't and they were so young. Revali could fly but his talons couldn't do much against a thing similar to the one she was fighting. And Mipha specialized in healing which wouldn't help her much in defeating something. 

She would keep worrying and thinking about them if she didn't have to focus on Ganon's creature. If she didn't it could get the jump on her. The thing was fast after all. All she could do was dodge it's attacks and rely on her lightning or raw strength. 

That was working for a little bit until the blight started speeding up and electrocuting her when she failed to dodge in time. She after not too long was defeated and laid on the floor of Naboris covered in slash wounds and bruises. She was still alive. Well barely at least. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

Thunder blight approached Urbosa and she glared at the creature. Well tried her best to. When it stopped in front of her and just stared at her she spoke "what are you waiting for? My last words?" She asked still glaring at it. It as to be expected didn't respond. It retracted it's blue blade and used it like a hook to pick the gerudo up by the small of her back.

When she nearly fell backwards off the hook it also retracted it's shield and held the back of her neck up. The harsh look she was giving the blight didn't waver as she was carried to the platform at the back of Naboris. It put her down in the middle of the platform sitting down. Her glare turned into a look of confusion when the Blight went back to the doorway and just blocked the way back in.

What was it doing? Was it just gonna wait for her to rot away naturally and let anyone nearby watch? In reality the Blight just didn't wanna fuck her while she was within an inch of her life but Urbosa didn't know that. The creature just hovered in the doorway and watched her calmly. 

She would try to attack thunder blight again but she was too vulnerable now so she just looked a Gerudo Town in the distance. Would she be able to get back to them? To her people?

She couldn't think of that right now. She had to survive as long as she could, she had to heal as much as she could so she could have a chance to kill this thing. She looked down at her injuries. She grimaced at how bad they were. She looked back at the door into Naboris. She had a medical kit inside incase of emergency. If she could get inside she could tend to her wounds. 

But then there was the problem of Thunder blight. It was just watching her. Would it even let her back in? Only one way to find out. 

She shakily started getting up. Her legs were very injured making the task difficult but she managed to do it after a few tries. Once she steadied herself she started walking towards Thunder blight. It didn't stop her it just watched her. She stood in front of it for a second thinking of what to do before deciding to try just walking sideways around it. 

When she tried the Blight used it sword hand- which was still just a hook at the moment - to push her back out. It had heard fresh air was good for Humans. That meant this was good for her. Right? 

She kept trying to go in though. Maybe it heard wrong and fresh air was bad? "Get...out...of my way..." The woman said between pushes against it's hook. To the blight it just sounded like she was making weird noises. Did those noises mean something? Why did she want to go inside so bad? 

Mostly to get a idea of why she wanted to be inside so bad it moved out of the way. She couldn't hurt it much right now. Despite how little energy it took for her to produce lightning she still wouldn't be able to produce much at the moment and if doing that angered it she was virtually fucked. The Gerudo Champion went into Naboris and thunder blight followed close behind. It wanted to make sure she didn't try to move the divine beast or get any weapons. 

She stayed in Naboris's main area and opened a small hatch in the wall and pulled the medical kit out of it. She had stumbled upon the little safe when exploring the divine beast for the first time and decided having a medical kit on hand would come in handy and she as you could probably guess from the situation was right. 

She walked away from the wall and sat down before dealing with her injuries. The blight curiously looked into the small space checking if anything else was in there only to find it was now completely empty and only really big enough to hold the kit. The blight turned away from the hatch to look at Urbosa. She was calmly putting bandages on her injuries. 

It went over to her and watched her again. She was recovering fast. That was good. Thunder was horny and getting impatient. The other blights were likely going to focus on making the experience painful for their champions but Thunder blight just wanted to please itself. If you didn't read Revali's Chapter the blights are living creatures in this not just mindless creations. Just clarifying so nobody gets confused.

It was starting to get hard to hold itself back but it wanted to at least let her finish patching herself up. It just continued to hover behind her and watch her.

It would've used it hook thing to stimulate and distract itself but considering what happened the last time it tried that...to put it simply it wasn't a good idea so it just did it's best to wait. 

Urbosa started bandaging her torso but paused halfway to look at thunder blight "don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" She asked glaring at it again. It didn't understand her so it just didn't do anything and just kept watching her. She stared back for a few seconds before she sighed seeing how it wasn't doing anything and just went back to working on her injuries. 

Once she finished bandaging herself up she put the rest of the bandage wrap back in the kit. She closed the kit and was about to get up to put it back but Thunder blight used it's hook to push her down so she was laying on her back. She grunted when she landed and she glared up at it "the hell was that-" She started but was interrupted by it using it's hook to grab her underwear. 

Before she could attack the blight it tore her panties right off her body. She almost instantly struck it with lightning once it was no longer in contact with her. What the hell did it think it was doing?! The blight got stunned and using her opportunity she got up and ran to the main control unit to try and at least get Naboris to a point where it could attack Ganon. Halfway up to it she was hooked by the waist back down by Thunder blight. 

She fell down from the platform with a thud. She groaned in pain before opening her eyes and looking up at it. It was mad. It was DEFINITELY mad. She couldn't see it's face if it even had a face under the mask- or if the mask was it's face -but it was unmistakably mad.

It placed it's hook over her neck less as a way to hold her down- she could easily slide her head under it -and more as a threat that it was easily able to kill her within seconds in this position if it wanted. She reluctantly decided to just stay still. If she angered it more she could die and she wouldn't be very good to Hyrule dead. She still had a chance if she lived.

It nestled it's...lower half in between her thighs and she couldn't help but look down when she felt something against her Vagina. She definitely didn't expect what she saw. The Blight had at some point popped out a Vagina of it's own apparently assuming that it hadn't been there before. She looked up at it with a confused Expression and was about to ask about it but she knew it wasn't going to respond so she just sighed looked at Naboris's roof and waited for it to be done with whatever it was going to do. 

It hovered it's upper half above Urbosa and a bit to the side so she could continue to...stare at the ceiling. It had no idea why she was looking at the ceiling but it couldn't think of a way she could use the action as a way to stop it so it didn't really care. 

It started rubbing itself against her and she grimaced. This already felt SO wrong. Not only cause it was a blight and it tried to kill her but also cause it didn't even feel bad. The malice's sting felt very faint to her and since it was made of malice it was slippery so there were no real problems when it came to physical feeling. If anything the faintness of the sting made it more stimulating pleasure wise. 

It had barely done anything yet and she felt disgusted by both herself and it. Disgusted by it for obvious reasons and herself cause her body was getting pleasure from this. 

But she dealt with it. Hyrule was much more important than her own pride and this thing had the upper hand for the time being. If she kept it calm she could still have a chance. 

The Blight removed it's hook from her neck now that she had stopped what it considered 'Acting up' and used it's hook to hold itself in place while it sped up her pretty much started humping her. She was caught off guard by the speed up resulting in her groaning and gripping onto the floor under her. The blight didn't acknowledge either action. 

It simply humped her for a while. It felt like forever. Urbosa prayed to the goddesses that she wouldn't cum from this thing. It didn't stimulate much both from her not wanting this to happen in the first place and it's appearance was...displeasing to say the least. Despite that it was still stimulating her and she dreaded how close she felt since it had been at it for so long. 

Thankfully for what pride she had left it stopped while pressing against her to orgasm and Urbosa closed her eyes to help herself deal with the shame of the moment. She quickly opened them again though cause she got scared by Thunder blight's sword suddenly coming out and making a hole in the floor. Well now she knows why it moved it. 

She grimaced again when the Blight released a fluid that was purple and mostly transparent while it orgasmed. The fluid got rid of the small amount of pain from the malice and was slightly cold. When the Blight got up and went to guard the main control unit she sat up and looked down to look at the fluid. She definitely hadn't seen it before that was for sure. 

She looked up at it and it gave her a kind of warning growl like sound. Basically 'don't even think about coming up here again'. She listened to it for now and stood up. She didn't like that the fluid was dripping down her legs. She grabbed the kit. It had a small wash rag in it that she could use to dry herself with. She got the rag and cleaned herself off and then went back to the platform behind Naboris.

She was just gonna wait for it to trust her or for it to be in a vulnerable position. Resting for a bit wouldn't hurt. She also wanted to be as far away from that thing as possible at the moment. This could take a while but she'd rather arrive to Hyrule alive than in multiple pieces. She sat down on the platform and looked out into the distance and just thought to herself. 

After a while she laid down and fell asleep.

~first day done~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't do her well- I don't have a great grip on Urbosa or Daruk's personality.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was really out of character or too short or felt too fast I'm still pretty new to making stories. I'm gonna try to make each of the blights more alive and have personalities like instead of just being mindless puppets they're living creatures that were trained to be subjects for Ganon. 
> 
> I tried to make the ending somewhat wholesome. Wind blight's gonna be the wholesome and loving one-
> 
> Am doing my best and having fun and das all that matters :3


End file.
